The Tutor
by principessadritz
Summary: When Edward Masen, a 22-year-old college graduate,takes up the offer to tutor his friend's seventeen-year-old sister. he realizes from the very first day that having Bella Swan as his student won't be the simplest job. My first fanfic ever!Please R&R!
1. My New Job

**A/N: Hello folks! I have been reading Twilight fanfic for quite a while and finally decided to take a shot at it myself! So this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Please, please, please review! I would especially appreciate constructive criticism and new ideas. **

Chapter 1

My New Job

EPOV:

As the gigantic, white house came into my view, I quickened my footsteps. I was already five minutes late and I didn't want to create a bad first impression. Although I knew Emmett very well as we were roommates my first two years of college, I didn't really get to know his family that well. All I knew was that they were extremely wealthy and wanted to hire a very competent and qualified tutor for their seventeen-year-old daughter who ahs been home schooled for the past five or six years. Emmett had recommended me to his parents to tutor their daughter at home but not before warning me that she occasionally displayed problematic behavior along with extreme mood swings. He did say that she was very smart though, and that I wouldn't need to worry about her academic performance at least. Despite the warning, I took the job since I hadn't yet managed to get any internships or jobs related to my major ever since I graduated from college a couple of months ago.

I was almost near the front door when I heard an unfamiliar jingle of notes that seemingly came out of my pants' left-sided pocket. It took me several seconds to realize that the sound was nothing other than my Nokia's new ring tone which Tanya had set up last night when we were watching "A Million Dollar Baby" for the umpteenth time in our bedroom. I remembered how I was cradling her as her tears were falling from her golden eyes which were glued to the television screen in front. I pulled out my phone and couldn't help but smile when I checked the caller ID.

"Hey sweetie," I lovingly addressed my fiancée.

"Hey baby," Tanya called out in a cheerful voice. "So I was wondering by what time you'll be back tonight because I was planning to go see my sister Kate and her new house."

"Oh, go ahead, honey. I won't be home in another couple of hours. Ummm..honey, I'm actually running pretty late so I'll give you a call later, okay?"

"Okay baby, I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

"Bye."

A few moments after I rang the doorbell I was greeted by none other than the huge, burly, muscular figure of Emmett. After almost suffocating me in a brotherly bear hug, he lead me to the study room on the second floor. As soon as I reached there I saw a pale-skinned teenager with wavy brown hair sitting near a desk, clearly absorbed into a book. As Emmett, rather loudly I must say, cleared his throat to divert her attention from the book, the girl gave a start and looked at us.

"Bella," Emmett said in his booming voice, "this is my friend from college and your new tutor, Mr. Edward Masen. And Edward, this is Bella, my little baby sister who you are to tutor diligently and devotedly for the next couple of months," he said as he smiled playfully at me.

I looked towards Bella to smile at her politely. I realized in a few moments, however, that her gaze was fixed on me. That her eyes never wavered for a second and that she never smiled back.

"Hello Bella, it's really nice to meet you," I said feeling a little uncomfortable.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, her cheeks turned red. "Oh…yeah," she mumbled as she stood up and made her way toward me. Before she could reach me she almost tripped when Emmett caught her and laughed as he said "My sister has a special attraction for the ground. She's very down-to-earth you know." She turned a deeper shade of red and I mentally chastised Emmett for exacerbating his awkward teenage sister's nervousness. To ameliorate the situation a bit I quickly extended my arm towards her and gave her a very warm smile. "I look forward to teaching you Bella. Emmett has told me a lot of great things about you. He said you're very smart and focused on your work."

She shyly took my hand to shake it very delicately and I felt her shaking from the contact. "It…it is v-very nice to meet you too, umm…Mr. M-Masen," she stuttered.

For the next couple of hours as I helped Bella with her problems in honors calculus and AP biology, I couldn't avoid feeling the uncomfortable sensation I had ever since this discomforted adolescent's big brown eyes encountered me for the first time. She didn't really do or say anything out of the ordinary. It was the vibe she was giving me, the occasional glances she was casting in my direction and the way she looked at me when I was talking to her. I knew that this atmosphere of discomfort that surrounded me was not due to my nervousness or a lack of faith in my abilities, either. I had been a peer tutor in my college for more than three years and I had always done my job with confidence. Every time I tried to explain to her some new concepts or teach her some new techniques or strategies, she would have this intense look in her eyes; I tried to tell myself that she was just trying to concentrate hard on what I was telling her but from the expression of her eyes and from the body language she exuded I knew that that wasn't the case.

As I ended our first tutoring session, I couldn't help but sigh inwardly. Bella seemed to be a really focused and intelligent young woman. It would have been much more than a pleasure to have her as a student if it wasn't so obvious that she had been attacked with an overwhelming infatuation for her new teacher. I just told myself that it would go away soon and therefore not to take it too seriously.

I was passing by the family room downstairs where I spotted Emmett sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around a blond-haired woman. "Hi Rosalie," I greeted her as I stepped into the living room. Rosalie had been dating Emmett ever since freshman year in college, with several periods of break ups in between. Seeing her with Emmett reminded me of Tanya, and after making hasty conversation with them I quickly stepped out of the house to speed-dial the first number on my list.

**A/N: Please review!!! I really need your reviews especially because this is my first fanfic ever! Let me know if you liked it; if not, then let me know too. If you have any helpful advice, please send them to me as well.**


	2. Daydreaming

**A/N: Ok, so I know that many more of you are reading this than reviewing. Therefore, all of those you are reading this, I beg you to pleaseeeeeeeeee review it! Pleasssseeee, pllleeeasssee,, pleassssssseeee review! **

**I have already mentioned that this is my first fanfiction. I also wanted to add that English is not my first language and I am also not from the U. S. Therefore any helpful advice and/or constructive criticism is more than welcome! **

**Also: Thanks to Charissa for reviewing the first chapter. You're a darling, Charissa!**

Chap 2

Daydreaming

BPOV

I was lying in a diagonal across my bed, tired as I just returned from one of my innumerable therapy sessions with Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I really liked Dr. Cullen; whenever I saw him he reminded me of my favorite teacher, Ms. Hamilton from first grade. Yes, he was definitely the male version of my kind, loving and motherly elementary school teacher. Otherwise, I hated going to these psychotherapy sessions. I hated sharing my thoughts, feelings, past, present and future with complete strangers. I had only gone for the sake of my family. To erase the look of horror and despair from my mother's eyes every time she found me bleeding from cuts that I had inflicted upon myself. To take away the agonizing expression off of my father's face whenever he discovered how he failed to deal with my unpredictable, extreme mood swings. To keep my brother from being away from home all the time since he couldn't see his sweet, innocent little baby sister turning into a paranoid, depressed, tantrum throwing impulsive young woman.

These days, however, there was one more reason I felt more inclined to go these sessions. Dr. Cullen's daughter, Alice, who was double majoring in pre-med and psychology in college, often volunteered at the hospital and sometimes shadowed her father as she aspired to be either a clinical psychologist or a psychiatrist like her father. Alice was the most bubbly, cheerful and friendly person I have ever come across and we exchanged phone numbers right after our first meeting. Although Dr. Cullen disapproved of it as he didn't want any of his family members getting involved with one of his patients as he knew that that would most inevitably affect his professionalism while he was treating me, it didn't stop Alice from doing what she wanted to do. Alice was also his only daughter and since he barely got to spend any time with her because of his crazy hectic job he usually gave her what she wanted. Alice was probably one of the closest friends I had ever had.

As I was staring at the ceiling from my supine position on my king-sized mahogany bed, however, I wasn't thinking about Alice, Dr. Cullen, my family or any of my therapy sessions. I was daydreaming about the Greek god that I had the pleasure to meet yesterday afternoon in the study room. Images of his emerald green eyes, sculpted eyebrows, chiseled cheekbones and chin, carved figure, delicious and long fingers and his messy bronze hair filled my mind and I had this urgent desire to taste every single feature of him and devour him slowly and gradually. I berated myself for being such an idiotic klutz in front of him yesterday. For gawking at him and stuttering and shaking when I felt the electric shiver go down my spine at the touch of his fingers on mine. But then again, what else could I have done? The first glance I took at his Adonis-like form made my heart stop beating. And when he held my hand I was most likely having atrial fibrillation. When he tried to explain some stupid integration problem that I had or the utterly boring concept of Hardy-Weinberg's equilibrium I couldn't help but be carried away by his musical voice which was smooth as velvet and look at his inhumanly beautiful face that constricted my windpipes and accelerated my heartbeat to dangerous paces.

When Mom had told me about hiring a new tutor I was filled with dread and anger as I remembered the last one - a forty year old unemployed bastard who would frequently make "accidental" contact with my breasts and my bum. That was a few years ago, and ever since then Mom had tried to teach me herself as much as she possibly could, after coming back from her teaching job at St. Francis', the private Catholic high school approximately twenty miles away. As soon as I laid my eyes on Edward Masen all my fear was gone. I realized that my pale, fragile and shapeless body would feel worshipped if this god of a man even glanced at it, let alone touch it. I would be more than willing to give this man what he wanted, even though there would be no reason for him to want anything from someone as insubstantial and ordinary as myself.

"Bella," I gave a start as I heard my name being called and mentally cursed the new nanny, Gianna, for my breaking my beautiful reverie. Gianna was standing in my doorway and as soon as I glared at her, she turned red. "Sorry, I meant Ms. Swan," she corrected herself.

"What do you need, Gianna?" I demanded impatiently.

"You forgot to take your medications, Ms. Swan," she said as she quickly walked to my bedside table and placed a tiny tray with a water-filled glass and a saucer with a couple of pills on it. "Oh crap," I thought to myself. I didn't like taking the pills as they often made me drowsy and nauseous but I couldn't blame Dr. Cullen for prescribing some medicine again after the incident I caused two days ago.

A few minutes after ingesting the pills I fell asleep on my rayon silk pillow. My sleep was filled with sudden bouts of short dreams that all somehow were related to one person. Edward Masen.

**A/N: Please review this! It will break my heart if you don't!**


	3. The Blue Dress

**A/N: Okay, readers. So I noticed that I only have 2-3 reviews. Seriously guys? Come on! I know you can do better. **

**For those of you who did review, I really really appreciate your thoughtfulness. **

**Once again, English is not my first language so I probably have plenty of grammatical errors and huge deficits in my vocabulary. I also grew up in a culture very different from American culture so if you have any ideas then please let me know!!!!**

**Please review this chapter/ the story itself!**

Chapter 3

The Blue Dress

EPOV

The alarm clock perched on the windowsill to my left read nine oh four a.m. I slowly sat up and looked to see her strawberry blond hair spread out all over the pillow next to me. Her bare back still had faint marks wherever I had dug my nails during our fierce lovemaking in the wee hours of the morning. I lightly traced my index finger over the outlines of my scratches which made her stir a bit but didn't wake her up. She usually wakes up early in the morning but she must be really exhausted from her work-out a few hours ago. I smiled as I remembered how she took control over me. How she viciously moved above me and made me moan in ecstasy. How she screamed my name when she reached her climax and then when she was done how she collapsed on me, the sweat between our bodies gluing us together as one whole piece.

I wrapped a strawberry blond strand around my finger and as I looked at her angelic face, an overwhelming sensation of gratitude and love conquered me. Sometimes I couldn't grasp why this utterly gorgeous woman would choose to be with me rather than anybody else. She could get any man she wanted. I wondered why she loved a hideous being like me.

I met Tanya in my junior year of high school, when she moved from Alaska to Forks with her mom and three sisters, Kate, Irina and Carmen. Unfortunately, her mother died shortly afterward in a tragic car accident. Tanya was born in Russia, as that is where her parents were originally from, and she had moved to Alaska with her family when she was five years old.

In the beginning, Tanya and I were just friends. She was the most attractive girl in the entire school and I bet every guy in the building wanted to jump her bones whenever she entered the school's territory. She dated a few guys while I was friends with her and eventually one day I bumped into her at a party at one of my friend's house and in my drunken state, told her how attractive I found her and how I wished she would go out with me. Those were my true feelings, but I never wanted to tell her because I knew she would reject a lame-o like me and then we would lose our friendship on top of that which I couldn't afford to do. It was the lamest and stupidest way to ask out a girl, especially one like her, and the embarrassment and regret that I felt after the effects of the alcohol gradually subdued were unbearable to say the least. I felt like the biggest moron in the world and wished a hole would appear in the ground beneath me where I could hide myself forever. However, it was the only way I could ever let her know about my feelings because I don't think I would ever have had the guts to ask her out straight in the face. The next afternoon, when I was still lying on my bed to sleep off the agony of humiliation I felt for my idiotic actions the night before and when I was not answering any of her phone calls, she finally burst into my room, startling me. I assumed that mom must have let her into the house and I was about to ask her why she didn't call me before coming but before I could do anything, she clutched both sides of my face in her hands and pushed her mouth down on mine vigorously. Ever since then we had been together, and I could never imagine being with anyone else but her. She was wearing the emerald-stoned ring I had slid onto her finger about six months ago, and I was impatiently waiting for the big day itself. I knew that the date would be fixed soon, but not until both of us had either gotten into graduate school or obtained steady jobs.

I didn't want to wake her up, so I lightly kissed her on the back and then got off the bed. After I got dressed and finished my breakfast, I left a note on our bedside table to let her know that I was going to be gone for my tutoring session with Bella.

BPOV

I was busy doing my honors calculus homework that I had to hand in within another hour to Edward Masen. I usually didn't do homework with such enthusiasm as I was doing now, but I wanted to please Edward in any way that could be possible even if it took away some of my time that I spent reading classics. I hated math, even though I was smart enough to take honors calculus. But at that time all I could think of was not to disappoint Edward. I was so concentrated on solving a complicated integration problem that at first I didn't hear the soft knock on my door. Then it soon registered in my ears that someone was clearing their throat and I looked up to see Gianna holding a medium-sized tray.

"Ms. Swan, you forgot to have your breakfast today. The eggs got cold so I reheated them in the microwave," she said this as she walked towards me with the tray. I could see her hands shake a little bit. "So should I place this tray on your bedside table, desk, or…" she said slightly nervously.

"Yeah, just put it on the bedside table," I answered quickly. Of course I forgot to eat breakfast as my mind was entirely absorbed into doing my calculus homework as soon as I woke up this morning. Or was it the green-eyed god that my mind was absorbed into? An involuntary smile spread across my face at the thought of his name and in a few seconds I saw out of the corner of my eye that Gianna rushed out of the room. Why was she so scared of me? I never did anything to her. Then again, it seemed like everyone in the house was scared of me. They all thought I was crazy. But then again, no one understood me. They all saw me slashing myself with razor blades and breaking things in the house but they never really understood the pain that I went through. They couldn't fathom how lonely I was in my suffering and misery.

I shoved aside the depressing and painful thoughts of my family and started to focus on my homework again. In a bit my mind drifted to Edward again, and visions of those mesmerizing green eyes, the dazzling smile he had given me when he shook my hands, and those sculpted features saturated my mind and body until my thighs started to shiver and my stomach began to feel like bottomless pits.

I was so engrossed with thoughts of Edward Masen that I didn't even realize until a few minutes had passed that I had written his name repeatedly all over my homework sheet. I quickly grabbed an eraser and rubbed away all those tiny manifestations of my fantasy. I rubbed hard and hoped to God that he wouldn't be able to see any traces of his name when I would hand in the sheet to him.

I finished all of my homework approximately fifteen minutes before my tutoring session. Thus I suddenly decided that I had enough time to do something that I had never really cared much about doing before. I called up Alice for advice before I started my mission. Alice was an expert in the world of fashion where I obviously had no place or interest in.

She picked up at the third ring, her voice as cheerful and bubbly as always, "Hi Bellllsssss," she squealed. "Wacha doin' babes?"

"Hey Alice, I seriously need some help with like clothes and stuff. I want to look really pretty but not too conspicuous or dressed up, you know what I mean?"

"Hmmm…what's the occasion? You NEVER wanted advice about how to look good before," Alice said in a mock suspicious tone.

"Nothing special. I…I just-t wanted some-b-body to think that I'm-m pretty," I somehow managed to say, almost dying with embarrassment.

"Ooooohhh…sounds like some guy. So who is this dude, hmm? How come you didn't tell me about him before?"

"No it's …it's not like that, Alice. He's actually my tutor."

"Oh yeah, you were telling me the other day about your folks getting a new tutor for you. So what, is he really that hot?"

"Yes, I've…I've never met anyone like him," I blushed as I shared my feelings about Edward for the first time to someone else.

Over the next few minutes, Alice told me what to wear and what to do with my hair. As I was following her instructions, my heart was going into an overdrive and I was afraid that it would come right out of my chest and fall onto the floor. And even then I would be able to see it jumping up fifteen feet high and down again at a frightening speed right in front of me.

EPOV

I expected either Emmett or Gianna, the housekeeper, to answer the doorbell.

Thus, I was a little startled when I saw her standing by the door instead. She looked quite different from the last time I had seen her – less like the awkward teenager she seemed to be and more like a mature, young woman. She was wearing a sleeveless, knee-length bright blue dress and slightly high-heeled grayish-blue sandals. Her hair looked very curly, and I noticed her wearing earrings and some light touches of make-up. I couldn't help but perceive that the bright blue color of her dress really brought out the brown color of her eyes and hair, and it really brightened her skin tone. The shape of the dress accentuated her curves which hadn't come into my sight before, and overall she looked quite nice. Attractive even.

I immediately dispelled such thoughts out of my mind. "What are you thinking Edward?" I warned and admonished myself. She was my student. She was seventeen years old, still a kid. I was engaged to the most beautiful woman in the planet whom I loved with all my heart. I shouldn't have such thoughts of anyone else. Especially not her. It was wrong and dangerous to even think in that direction.

"Hello," Bella said with a small smile. She sounded nervous like the other day but a little bit less shy.

"Hello Bella," I answered as I followed her inside and then upstairs to the study room.

**A/N: I beg everyone to review! Please please please review!!!!!!**


	4. Grass is Always Greener on the Other Sid

**A/N: Dear readers, I am utterly disappointed to see the low number of reviews for my story. Is my writing that bad? Well let me know if it is with some suggestions.**

**Please, please, please I beg you to review this chapter!!!!  
**

Chapter 4

The Grass is Always Greener on the Other Side

EPOV

"Do you play the piano?" she inquired as she gazed at my fingers.

"Uh yeah, I do in fact. Who…did Emmett tell you that?" Even though I would find it rather odd if Emmett actually did discuss the hobbies of his ex-roommate with his younger sister.

"No, ummm…you have pianist fingers," she said as she averted her eyes turning a few shades of red.

"Oh," I said, surprised, "intuitive." Hearing this she gave a small, shy smile.

"Do you play the piano as well?"

"Not really. When I was five my mom took me to a few piano lessons but I stopped going after a couple of months."

I nodded and then we went back to the calculus problems at hand.

My eyes couldn't help but sneak a few glances at her smooth, pale-skinned chest as her forest green top revealed a fair amount of cleavage. I had been tutoring her for several weeks at that time, and despite the enormous quantities of effort I put in trying not to think in the wrong and dangerous direction, I couldn't help but feel my attraction to her increase a notch every time we met.

Soon the time came for me to leave. Before I stood up, she suddenly asked with a lot of hesitation, " Hey, I was wondering if you could…umm…teach me how to play the piano?"

I was a bit taken aback by her request. "Umm…yeah sure."

Her face lightened up, "Oh that would be great. Can we figure out a schedule then?"

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, touched by her enthusiasm. "I can probably teach you once a week or something like that."

"Okay, I'll go talk to my parents -"

"Hey, wait!" I interrupted before she got off her chair. "I have a condition though. I wont take any money – from you or your parents."

She looked at me, confusion all over her face.

"I will ask for something in return, however," I said hesitantly.

She gave me a sideways glance, a mixture of confusion and curiosity protruding from her eyes.

"Don't take this in a negative way, please. But, I would ask you to work on improving your self-esteem," I urged in a low voice.

She gave a barely audible gasp, and had a shocked look on her face. I almost regretted saying that to her but I decided it was for her own good will.

"What do you mean? I barely even talk to you. What makes you think that I don't have enough self-esteem?" she demanded angrily.

"Look Bella," I said slowly, leaning toward her, "I can see it in you, the way you communicate, your body language, the way you talk to me , – you don't seem to think very highly of yourself."

Bella looked completely uncomfortable as she looked down at her hands, embarrassed and appearing like a child getting caught at attempted to do something utterly mischievous.

"Bella, you have to know what your strengths are, and realize that you are a very intelligent, intuitive and beautiful young woman who is unique from others and special in her own way."

She turned beet red as I said this.

"You have to appreciate what you have, Bella. And trust me, a lot of people would love to be in your place. If you promise me that you will try your best to see inside of yourself for the beautiful person you are, then I will be more than willing to teach you to play the piano."

Bella blushed as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet mine. I felt a light shiver go through my body as I took in the molten milk chocolate of her eyes, the rosy pink shade of her lipis, and the flaming red hue of her cheeks. I suddenly realized that she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever met, and surprised that at first I thought she looked very ordinary. I was so caught up in trying not to look at another woman besides Tanya that I didn't really appreciate how utterly ravishing she was. I felt my throat go dry and my heartbeat accelerate its pace as I had a sudden urge to taste her lips, cheeks and neck and grab handfuls of her wavy, brown tresses to see how they felt like under my skin.

"I promise to try my best, Edward," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

I was immediately pulled out of my reverie when I hear her speak. I wasn't entirely sure for a moment about what she just said so I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said as she blushed more profusely, "I meant Mr. Masen."

"No, no, that is fine. You can call me Edward, please. But...ummm, yeah I guess we can start our lessons soon, then. Here, let's figure out a schedule." I grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and started writing dates and times that I was available.

TPOV (Tanya's POV)

I was sitting in the white plastic chair next to our kitchen table reading the newspaper as I waited for the leftover lasagna to heat in the microwave. Edward called a few minutes ago saying he would be arriving soon. I had been quite hungry for the past forty-five minutes or so, but I didn't want to start dinner without his presence. It had been a while since we last ate dinner together, as he was busy either tutoring Emmett's sister or running around giving job interviews and visiting graduate schools. I was busy myself, working at the day care center part-time and then taking evening classes in the MAT program nearby.

My eyes drifted to the framed pictures hanging on the wall. One of them was a group picture of my three sisters, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and me. I was eleven at that time and we were still living in Alaska. I thought my sisters were the most beautiful women in the world, but for reasons that i still fail to understand, people around me always thought I was the most attractive of all the sisters. Whether it was my older female relatives whispering, girls in my class and in the locker rooms casting looks of envy and anger in my direction, or every single warm-blooded male that I passed by drooling at me, the message was always the same. I was considered as this utterly gorgeous girl who is destined to be an internationally known supermodel.

As much as all the girls envied my appearance, and no matter how much guys were willing to do to just grab my breasts, I hated it. I hated the constant ogling and whispering and the way guys stared at me like I was something to eat. I hated the fact that girls either hated me because they were jealous that I captivated the interest of the guys they wanted to get with, or they acted like they loved me only so that they could gain popularity by being with me. I hated people not taking me seriously and always stereotyping me as the Barbie with no brain. Nobody took me seriously, not even my own sisters. The first person who ever took me seriously as a real person with a mind and not just a showpiece to be decorated in the living room was Edward. He was the first person who looked through my exterior and appreciated the person inside of me.

I still remember the first day I met Edward in my junior year of high school. He was this shy and socially awkward boy, which I found intriguing to say the least given that he was the most gorgeous boy not only in Forks High School but possibly in the entire state of Washington. The entire female population of Forks used to swoon over him and I bet any girl no matter how prudish would be ready to give him anything he wanted at the drop of a hat. Edward was well aware of the situation but he could care less.

I was so smitten by him that I befriended him as quickly as I could waiting for him to make a move towards me because I was completely aware of the chemistry we shared and I knew it very well that he felt it too. But he never expressed his feelings for me and never asked me out. Whereas half of the school had already asked me out on dates fifteen seconds into knowing my name and even the perverted teachers would want to get into my pants, the most beautiful boy in the world felt shy around me and thought that I would reject him which was the most ludicrous notion ever. I got desperate and wanted to make him jealous and so I hooked up with as many guys as I could, often making out with them right in front of him. At the same time I didn't want him to think I was a whore and therefore reject me and be disgusted with me.

At one point I thought he was probably gay but then I did see him flirting and making out with other girls at parties. Those were the days when I was filled with low self-esteem and a depressing sadness. But then when he finally let his heart out to me at Tyler's party I knew that he really loved and respected me and didn't just want to bone me like every other guy I knew. That made him even more special and I knew that I was in love with him too. I also decided that I was going to have to make the move or else he would never be mine. I did make my move the next day by literally jumping him in his room and ever since then he had been mine.

I smiled as I thought of my adorable boyfriend, soon-to-be husband. Edward was the most caring and loving guy I had ever come across. He looked at me like I meant the world to him, like if I wanted something as insubstantial as a blue rose he would go to the other end of the world to get it for me. He would protect me at any cost as he could take a bullet into his heart before it even scratched my arm.

He was however, a little too overprotective and sometimes a bit too dominating for my own taste. I felt that most of the time he didn't trust my judgment enough and think that I was not capable of looking after myself which is a ridiculous notion as I am as old as him and was raised to be an independent, self-sufficient woman. More often than not I felt that he treated me like a fragile, breakable and innocent little child who didn't know what she was doing. I knew that his intent was pure and selfless and whatever he did it stemmed from his love and concern for me. But I wished he did trust me with my abilities more often. I also found it really annoying sometimes when he would get a bit possessive and overprotective around other men especially if they were flirting with me or thought I was attractive. I felt that in order to sustain a relationship it was not only important to love each other but to have faith in each other as well. I really needed to have a talk with him about these things as soon as possible.

The other thing that bothered me about Edward was how he touched me in bed. He treated me like a delicate little doll - tenderly and gently. I am more into kinks and bondage and aggressive sex. Whenever I mentioned my fantasies to him, however, I couldn't bring myself to look into his terrified expression. He said that he could never treat me like that in bed, "like some prostitute or porn star" and that he respected me and loved me too much. I couldn't help but roll my eyes whenever he stated that. I was filled with frustration that he refused to undertake such a trivial task and fulfill my request. I understood that he was nervous and afraid to try but he should know that I wouldn't judge him entirely on his performance because I loved him. The only time I could get a vigorous response from him was when I took control and therefore these days I preferred to get on top of him since gentle, missionary sex didn't turn me on anymore.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost jumped when I heard his magical, velvet voice calling my name. "Hey sweetie," he addressed me as he placed a peck on my lips. I realized that I had forgotten to take the lasagna out of the microwave and set up the table. Edward helped me arrange the table mats, dishes and plates and then we sat together to eat.

We silently ate dinner and then decided to watch a movie. I fell asleep halfway through it and woke up to the bright, blinding rays of the sun coming in through our bedroom window. Edward had already left to go meet with some professor with his resume, according to the note on our bedside table.

**A/N: Please, please, please review it even if you hate it!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

**Dear readers,**

**I noticed that I don't that many reviews from people and so I am wondering whether or not I should continue this story.**

**I have read some other stories published onto this website and some of them have about 1,000+ reviews. I am guessing my story is probably not so interesting to its readers and therefore I am getting discouraged to continue writing it.**

**What do you guys think? Should I continue this story despite the lack of a sufficient number of reviews or should I continue for those of you who have been enjoying it so far?**

**Please let me know. Please give me any ideas and suggestions as well for the story's plot that you would like to see in it. **

**I would also love to have a beta for my stories in order to improve my writing.**

**Any betas out there?**

**Regards,**

**Your author**


	6. First Piano Lesson

**A/N: Hello, my beloved readers! After reading some of your reviews, I have decided to continue this story after all. I will try to make it more interesting to the best of my abilities but I need your help i.e. ideas, suggestions, constructive criticism, etc.  
**

**So guys, I have finals going on and I am dead stressed. Therefore, I wrote this chapter in a hurry and don't know how it went. Let me know with reviews, reviews, reviews and reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**But I really enjoyed writing it regardless. Now I should get back to my studies!  
**

Chapter 5

First Piano Lesson

EPOV

I gave her a sideways glance as I glided my fingers across the piano keys and saw her smiling at me. I had just spent two hours on Bella's first piano lesson and I had to admit that she did surprisingly well for a beginner, or a "second time beginner" as she liked to call herself since she did learn a little bit of the piano when she was much younger. I was about to leave as soon as the lesson was over but she insisted that I have some coffee and snacks before I step out of the house. Right now she was sitting on the royal blue couch in a corner of the living room with her elbow resting on the arm of the sofa and her palm supporting her tilted head as she watched me push random keys on my favorite instrument. I turned around to face her and leaned on the side of the gigantic piano.

"What?" I asked her as I could feel my lips turn into a crooked smile.

"Nothing," she replied, with a playful and mischievous smile of her own. "I've never really seen you smiling like this before. You must really like playing."

I couldn't help but grin as I went to sit down next to her. "Yeah. I've been learning since I was about two years old. My dad Carlisle had hired a piano teacher for me before I even turned three since I loved fiddling with the one that was in our living room. I would be sitting by the piano all day, and my mom would always have to drag me away kicking and screaming when it was time for me to go to bed, eat meals, take a shower or whatever it was that three year olds needed to do. Whereas all the kids in the neighborhood would sit in front of their TVs watching Barney, I would be trying my best to become Mozart," I said as I chuckled. A gulf of sadness, had however, enveloped my heart since I had mentioned my dad.

Bella was looking at me with a bewildered and curious expression, her brows furrowed.

"What?" I asked her for the umpteenth time that morning. The oft- mysterious behavior of this girl was really driving me crazy.

"Nothing," she said as she shook her head. "It's just that Carlisle is such a rare name these days. I thought there was only like one Carlisle in Forks."

"Yeah," I agreed, "my father does have a really rare name." A sad smile made its appearance on my face. "But then again, he is a very rare father," I stated as I looked into her chocolate brown orbits.

She gave me a compassionate smile and then turned and lifted her legs onto the couch so that her body was completely facing me. "What does your father do? Does he also play the piano like you?"

"No," I said with a chuckle. "My father is a psychiatrist. He is in the hospital about 24/7."

This time Bella had a strange and puzzled look on her face. "Wait. Isn't your father's name Carlisle Masen?" she asked with her brows tightly furrowed.

"No," I replied, unsure of why she had that weird expression. "Masen is my mother's maiden name. She raised me ever since she got divorced from my dad sixteen years ago, and I had decided to change my last name to hers."

Bella's expression didn't change as she looked down towards the carpet. "And what…what is his last name?" she stuttered.

"His last name is Cullen."

She looked shocked as soon as I said that. It was starting to worry me. Did she know my father? In a small town like this, it wouldn't be very surprising if she did.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked her, concerned about her behavior.

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly, looking away. I wondered what was going on. As far as I knew, Bella wouldn't have too many reasons to know Carlisle. My father was a very busy man and stayed at the hospital working his butt off all week including the weekends. He didn't even time for Alice, my younger sister. He didn't have much of a social life either, due to the inhuman demands of his profession. The only people he really mingled with from time to time were his other fellow psychiatrists or people in professions related to his field. There would be no reason for Bella to meet him socially since her stepfather, Philip Dwyer, was a first rate nationally famous baseball player and her mother Renee was a high school teacher. The only way Bella could possibly know Carlisle is if she was ever his patient.

Suddenly it struck me. Emmett has once casually mentioned that Bella sometimes showed "problematic behavior with extreme mood swings." Could her problematic behavior be so severe that she needed the help of a psychiatrist?

I looked at Bella but she was gazing at the ebony showcase on the far left wall. "How do you know him, Bella?" I asked her in a voice barely above a whisper.

She quickly turned towards me with an expression that made it seem like she was taken aback, but she recovered herself and smiled. "Oh! I don't really know "know" him. He's my friend Alice's dad," she answered.

I knew right away that she was lying, but I decided to let it go. Also, the fact that she knew my baby sister brought an affectionate smile to my face and a feeling of cozy warmth to my heart. "Oh yeah Alice –"

"Yeah Alice!" she interrupted with an almost-squeal. "She's like my best friend. I can't believe she's your sister!" She screeched as she almost jumped off of the sofa and I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

BPOV

Oh my god, this couldn't be happening, I thought to myself. Of all people, he had to be DOCTOR Carlisle CULLEN's son! I mean, did life really have to be this bad? There were so many other people in this town, and of course, the father of the guy who I had the biggest crush on had to be MY psychiatrist.

But he shouldn't know that. There is no freaking way I can let him know that I have "psychological issues."

I mean, there is almost no chance that he has anything for me or he ever will, given that he looks like a freaking Greek god and I look like less than a rag next to him. Oops! Some self-esteem, Bella! I chastised myself as I remembered what Edward had made me promise to do in return for his piano lessons.

But still. No matter how much out of my league he might be for me, there is no way in hell that I am going to let him know that I have to see a psychiatrist quite regularly. That would scare him away for once and for ever and he would never be anywhere in the range of two feet near me.

So I decided to take the safe step instead, by telling him that he was the father my best friend, Alice, which was not really a lie, but not the complete truth. I couldn't tell if he entirely bought it or not, but I wasn't going to tell him everything. At least not now.

"So how long have you known Alice for?" He inquired, curiosity laced over his voice.

"Over a year now," I replied. "I'm surprised that she never mentioned she had a brother."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "Neither Alice nor I really like to talk about our family with others as it's quite a touchy subject for us. I guess that's the only similarity between us," he said with a crooked smile.

My breath almost hitched when he gave me that smile but I quickly recovered myself. "Yeah, Alice and you are really different from each other. Both looks-wise and personality-wise."

"But she's my baby sister and I love her," his said as his face glowed with affection. "I know it's silly for me to say this since I'm only a year older than her. But even when we were really young, I would always act like an adult when I was with her and protect her and look after her and she would always take the role of my spoiled and babied younger sister who craved for my attention in pampering her and being her rock."

"I know exactly how that feels. Emmett always babies me and acts all protective of me whenever he is around me." I smiled. "Emmett is like my big teddy bear brother," I stated as I giggled.

"Emmett does seem really protective and caring when it comes to his sister," Edward said as his emerald green eyes stared at my murky brown ones.

I don't know for how long we were gazing at each other since I almost jumped when I heard Gianna address me. "Ma'am, your coffee and snacks are ready. Should I place these on the center glass table?"

"Yes, go ahead," I answered her.

For the next few minutes, as Edward and I quietly munched on the cookies and homemade scones, I tried to avoid eye contact with him as much as possible, knowing that I would just end up embarrassing myself even more by gawking at him like an idiot.

But then, I suddenly realized, it wasn't only me who was doing the gawking this time. The realization of that fact made my heart flutter wildly.

**Please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Surprises in Dreams and in Encounters

**A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I'm back, my beloved readers! I had already written several chapters for The Tutor and for my other story The Truest Love (horribly cheesy title but the story's a must-read) several days ago but due to the inaccessibility to the internet I was unable to upload any.**

**A zillion thanks to jackycullen for editing this chapter!  
**

Chapter 6

Surprises in Dreams and in Encounters

EPOV

I could feel her sharp nails dig into my back as I panted for breath. She was moaning so loud that I was afraid the whole neighborhood could hear us. I couldn't help but chuckle, seeing how much pleasure I was able to give her. She scowled at me and I was surprised that her eyes were muddy brown instead of golden brown. I gasped again when I saw that her hair, which was bright, strawberry blond a few moments ago, had now turned into a dark shade of chestnut brown. I looked back at her eyes and this time they were golden brown again, instead of chocolate brown.

What was going on? I was even more confused when I heard her moan again since this time her voice sounded like _hers_ instead of my beloved Tanya's. I bent my head down to take her upper lip in my mouth, which to my relief, tasted just like my beautiful fiancée's. In a few moments, however, her flavor changed to that of a mixture of strawberry and freesia, and I wondered why it tasted and smelled so familiar. I got the answer when I lifted my head up again to find myself gazing into her chocolate brown orbs. I was about to stop and take myself out of her when she clutched onto my shoulders. This time I was met with a pair of panicked golden-brown eyes near wet strands of strawberry blond hair sticking to her forehead and brows. The expression in her eyes was filled with panic and fear and so was the expression in her hands that held onto me as if for dear life. The expression told me so many things in no words at all. She didn't want me to go. She didn't want me to stop. She wanted me to be there with her, to move along with her in synchrony, and to enjoy this moment of passion as much as she was.

And so I did. I thrust into her deeper, harder and faster, giving her what she needed. What I needed. I continued pounding into her until she came and screamed my name so loud it was deafening. Instead of coming myself, I gave a start. Because at that time, it wasn't Tanya who screamed my name, it was _her _again. The hues of chocolate and chestnut brown were back.

She continued screaming my name, and I tried to tell her to stop. I tried to tell her that it wasn't supposed to be her screaming my name; that she shouldn't be underneath me and much less connected to me in this fashion; that her screaming was too much for me to take. Too much for my soul. Too much for my fidelity. For my consciousness. My hunger for her. My body. My ears.

As I continued to fight in vain against her screams filled with euphoria, her screams became louder and louder, and gradually it sounded less like a woman screaming from ecstasy and more like a loud, ringing scream. Slowly and steadily, the screaming became more and more cacophonous and then sounded like it was coming from my alarm clock.

I groaned as soon as I realized that the noise was coming from my obnoxious alarm clock, and that meant that it was time to wake up. I pressed the turn off button on the timepiece and reluctantly and groggily sat up on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and let out a huge yawn and then immediately groaned since I realized I had morning wood.

"Great," I murmured to myself.

Tanya was already gone for her part-time job at the local day-care center and I started wondering what the heck the dream was about. I shuddered when I thought about having wet dreams about Bella. It wasn't the first time I had had a wet dream about a woman I was attracted to, but somehow this just seemed completely wrong. I tried to push away all thoughts of Bella Swan from my mind since I knew it was nothing but immoral to think of her in that way. What the fuck was wrong with me these days?

TPOV

I love books. I mean, it shouldn't be hard for anyone to believe that since I have been going to graduate school to get the credentials to teach in a high school, but my career goals still underestimated how much I actually loved reading. I had been in the local Border's bookstore for over two hours and I still couldn't get enough of it. I already had about ten books lying in my shopping cart but my appetite for new material was just too large to be satiated.

As I was sifting through the bookshelves in the young adult fantasy section, my breath suddenly caught.

No.

Impossible.

It couldn't be him.

There is no fucking way that he's here. I mean, of all the places in the world, what was he doing in Forks?

But as I continued to stare at him I realized that it was indeed him. I slowly averted my eyes as soon as I realized this. Then I quickly walked away from the aisle because if I didn't, he would surely spot me sooner than later.

For the first time in my life, I was in a great hurry to get out of a bookstore without having any other commitments elsewhere. The last thing I wanted to happen was for him to see me.

However, luck was not in my favor in this case. As I was waiting in line near the cash register, I felt a tap on my shoulder. My breathing constricted in my throat as I slowly turned around.

"Hello Tanya," he greeted me in a barely audible voice. I looked up to his face to see that his piercing light blue eyes were looking at me intently. A few of his black strands had turned grey, and he did look like he gained a few pounds here and there from the last time I had seen him.

"Hello De-Demitri," I stammered. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back with a glint in his eyes.

"Long time no see," he said as he made a dramatic gesture with his hands. "I see that you have grown into a breathtakingly beautiful woman."

I fiercely blushed when I heard this and immediately reprimanded myself in my head. This wasn't the first time someone had told me that they thought I was beautiful. Not only was I used to it, but I was sick and tired of hearing it. How many times had I wished that people noticed other things about me and paid me compliments on my qualities and personality traits rather than my looks?

Today, however, the fact that the sentence I heard zillions of times in my life was coming out of the mouth of no one else but Demitri Velissaris, was enough to cause vasodilatations under the pale skin of my cheeks and prevent my heart from pumping blood.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the cashier impatiently call out "Next!"

I quickly placed all my things on the cashier's counter and I realized, to my dismay, that Demitri was helping me load all my books on the counter off my cart.

"It's okay Demitri, I can do this by myself," I rapidly spoke, trying to make him leave me as soon as possible.

I looked up at him and saw that a mischievous smile was playing on his lips as he uttered "Alright," and then just stood in the same spot. After paying the cashier I realized that he was following me. He wasn't going to leave me alone now, was he?

I stopped to turn around and look at him clearly. He still had that mischievous smile on his face.

"Umm... Demitri, I am actually going home right now. But it was really nice running into you after so long," I said to him with a small smile.

He still had that strange smile as he said, "Okay. Well then, here, let me give you my phone number."

Oh no!

He quickly took out a piece of paper and a pen and started jotting things on it.

"I'm teaching in U of Chicago now so that's where I live at the moment, but I'm here to attend my friend's wedding so right now I am staying at a hotel. Here is my cell number and also the address of my hotel," he stated calmly as he held out his hand to give me the paper.

I was hesitant about taking the piece of paper from him. I didn't want to contact him by any means, but I also didn't want to seem rude, so I gently took the little piece of paper from him and stashed it in my purse. As I did that I realized his gaze was on my ring finger.

"So you're engaged?" he asked. The mischievous smile had yet to leave his countenance.

"Yes I am. Uhh…so Demitri, I really have to go now. I will definitely try to contact you while you're still in town." I lied hurriedly as I rushed out of the store. I knew my behavior would come off as a bit rude but I had to get the hell out of there as the atmosphere was becoming too suffocating for me.

I drove home at breakneck speed, which was very unusual since I was generally a very cautious driver. That day, however, something got into me and made me drive my Camry the way Edward drove his Volvo. As soon as I reached home, after turning the key of the ignition off, I sat in my car silently for I don't know how long as I tried to calm myself, make my breathing more steady and rein in the erratic beating of my heart.


	8. The Flight

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Ok guys, here's some insight into the Tanya-Demitri mystery.**

**Once again, Jacky Cullen, you're awe-freaking-some!!!**

**Review, review, review, review, review and review!!!!  
**

Chapter 7

The Flight

TPOV

It was during the summer between my sophomore and junior year in high school, just a few weeks before my move to Forks, Washington. Since it was my last summer in Alaska, my girlfriends and I decided to spend a vacation in Vancouver, Canada. My sisters Kate, Irina, and Carmen had initially wanted to tag along, but in the end they changed their minds and made up their own plans with their friends.

Since there were five of us and this flight was quite full, my friends and I were unable to get seats all near each other. I was sitting on the window seat in one of the aisles of Air Canada next to a woman with a wailing baby in her arms and a bored looking middle-aged businessman on the aisle seat. I had personally picked the window seat because it was always my favorite and now it felt like I had committed a huge mistake for doing so. I tried my best to get some sleep since I was out partying the entire night before with my friends, and then we had an early morning flight. However, every time my eyes closed and I was about to be transferred to a blissful world of sleep, I was woken up by the shrieks of that little spawn of a devil right next to me.

I was about to go around asking someone to switch seats with me when I heard a low, husky voice say, "Excuse me, ma'am, would you mind switching seats with me? I am sitting two rows down there at 15A."

I looked to my right to see a man casually dressed in a light blue shirt and khaki pants with straight black hair and piercing light blue eyes.

The woman beside me asked him in a very annoyed tone, "Umm…may I ask you the reason for it? As you can see, I am here with a six-month old."

"Well, actually, as a matter of fact, the strawberry blonde sitting right next to you happens to be a very good friend of mine. Also, I thought that it would be more convenient and comfortable for you to sit in an aisle seat instead of the middle seat with your infant. I am also willing to transfer your bags for you to the other row if you'd like."

This time I looked at the man a bit more closely as I was terribly confused but intrigued as well. I had never even seen this man before, let alone be his friend. He seemed like he was trying to hit on me, which was nothing new for me. He was actually incredibly handsome, and he had some kind of aura about him. He was definitely not the best-looking man I had ever seen, but I felt some sort of unexplainable magnetic pull towards him. I couldn't tell what the source of his irresistibility was; perhaps it was the intensity of the gaze coming from his piercing light blue eyes; or maybe it was his low, husky voice, which seemed to hold all the mysteries of the universe. Maybe it was just the unbelievable confidence he was displaying in his posture, body language, and in the way he spoke. I couldn't tell. But there was definitely something. It just was.

The only main drawback that I could see in him was that he looked quite old. And yet, that made him even more distinguishable and sophisticated, and it increased my attraction towards him by a couple notches.

Attraction? Get your mind on track, Tanya! I scolded myself as I watched the woman leave the seat next to me and the man taking her bags out of the carrier above us and transferring it to the one in a couple of rows ahead of us.

When I saw the blue-eyed man walking towards my row I quickly took my iPod out of my pocket, put the volume all the way up and plugged in my earphones to listen to some Black Eyed Peas. I didn't know why but I had wanted to avoid this man for the rest of my flight even though I wanted to thank him for switching seats with the woman with her obnoxious child.

The man either didn't seem to take the hint, or didn't care about how I felt. A few seconds after he settled himself down onto the seat next to me, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my right to see him smiling and waving at me. I took out one of my earphones to say a polite "Hello" to him.

I was about to put my earphone back in when I felt him grab my wrist. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, feigning annoyance.

"Don't you want to know why I lied to the woman to change seats with her?" he asked me with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Not really, but go ahead if you want to tell me," I rapidly answered in an annoyed tone. By this time of my life, it didn't take much for me to figure out why men were always trying to get near me in any possible way. Even the flight attendants were stammering when they asked me what I would like to drink.

"I noticed you when I was walking back to my seat from the restroom. It seemed like you were trying to get some sleep but was unable to do so due to that kid's wailing," he spoke in a very calm and collected voice. "I decided to save you so that you could catch up on some sleep," he paused for a few moments and then looked directly at my eyes with a grin, "I don't want you to be under the misconception that I was flirting with you or anything of that sort. Because that was clearly not the case."

To say that I was insulted and embarrassed would be an understatement.

I quickly replied, "Oh no, that was definitely not what I was thinking. Thanks for being so considerate."

"You're welcome. By the way, I am Demitri Velissaris," he said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Tanya Denali," I said as I shook his extended hand. I noticed the large sapphire-stoned ring on his ring finger.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Tanya," he said as he gazed at me intently.

"You too, Mr. Velissaris," I shyly stated.

"Uh-uh. Please call me Demitri," he urged in his sultry voice.

For the rest of the flight, Demitri and I talked. As much as I wanted to ignore him and try to go to sleep, I just couldn't get myself to tell him to leave me alone. He talked about his fiancée Heidi Keesing, a lecturer at the British Columbia Institute of Technology in Vancouver. In fact, he was going to Vancouver just to spend a couple of weeks with her.

He himself was a math professor at Alaska State University, and he had met Heidi the first time at some conference in Italy. He went on to explain how difficult it was to maintain a long-distance relationship, and that therefore up until they got engaged they agreed to a non-exclusive, open relationship.

I was surprised but I wasn't sure whether to be fascinated or creeped out by the fact that a stranger several years older than me was sharing all this personal information with me. After hearing his story, I felt pressured to tell him something about me, so I told him about my life in Alaska. He was surprised to hear that I didn't have a steady boyfriend. I explained that that was because most of the boys I had gone out with only dated me for popularity and/or just sex.

We only had a few minutes until landing when I suddenly felt a hand gently slide over my shoulders and go down towards my chest. I froze.

It was Demitri's hand, and as much I wanted to feel disgusted and outraged, I felt all tingly and excited. My body seemed to be burning with desire for him and it was trembling in anticipation of what was about to happen. My heart was beating at a pace at which I should have been dead already. I could see that he was going to touch my breasts, and every single moment that it took him to reach there I was on fire and my throat was parched dry although I had some apple juice a few minutes ago.

Instead of touching my breasts, though, he started unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt, and I could feel my panties starting to get wet. He did it so excruciatingly slowly that it was painful. When he undid the last button my body was ready to combust.

Then, just like that, he pulled his hand away. I blinked a few times in confusion and then turned to face him. His face was expressionless and he was sitting like nothing had happened.

As I was staring at him completely bamboozled, he looked at me and said with a mischievous smile, "I believe that someday you will grow up to be an extraordinarily beautiful woman, Tanya." And just with that he leaned his head against the headrest of his seat and closed his eyes.

The tears were threatening to pour out my eyes while the announcements for the imminent landing were being made on the speaker. I quickly buttoned up my shirt while my cheeks were getting soaked with my tears. Demitri hadn't opened his eyes ever since and it was making me furious to see his relaxed and nonchalant face.

I had never felt so humiliated by anybody in my life. He was so nice to me for most of our time together. Then why had he acted so cruel at the last minute? What did he mean by saying that someday I would grow up to be beautiful – did he not think that I was beautiful?

I wanted to punch him in his face really hard but the flight attendants were checking every seat to make sure that we all had our seat belts on.

After that, I hadn't said a word to him. As soon as the plane landed, I took my bags out without his help, walked out of the plane and then after passing immigration, rejoined my friends near the baggage claims carousel.

____________

I don't how long I had been sitting in my car in our driveway but I was taken out of the journey down my memory lane by the ringing of my phone. It was Edward.

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Hey honey, is something wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said as I tried to make my voice lighter. "It's been a really long day. I'm really tired now."

"Hmm. I see. Hey listen, I am on my way home and I am planning to drop by Hannaford's, do you need anything?"

"Yes, dear," I instantly felt better at the change of topic. "We actually need a gallon of skim milk, a jar of peanut butter, some lettuce and tomatoes," I paused for a few moments as I tried to recall everything we needed, "And we ran out of baking soda. Oh and can you also bring some hummus?"

"Okay, okay, hold on" he said as he chuckled, "Let me write all these things down."

After I finished talking with Edward, I walked into the house with the uncanny feeling that some major changes were about to happen in our lives.


	9. Visitors From the Past

**A/N: Ok my beloved readers, sorry for the delay, but to compensate for that, I gave you guys a really long chapter!**

**Please review. If you don't, I will sit and cry :( You don't want that to happen, do you?**

**Thanks to my beta, Jacky-cullen. She's truly a darling!  
**

Chapter 8

Visitors From the Past

BPOV

I skipped down the spiral staircase when I heard my name being called. I usually didn't _skip_ anywhere, let alone down the stairs since I was incredibly accident-prone. But I could hear the undertone of happiness in Mom's voice when she shouted, "Bella, we have a visitor!"

When I entered the living room I froze. I could feel the world turning upside down.

"Bells, I hope you haven't forgotten Uncle James already," Mom said cheerfully.

He was standing there smirking at me.

_Come here, little girl. Don't you want Uncle James to love you. Hmm?_

"Oh my god, Bella! You have grown up so much. How old was she when I last saw her, Renee?" He asked, his expression a mixture of pleasure and surprise.

_There little girl, just hold it like this. That's right. _

"Bella? Bella!" Mom was calling me.

"Huh, what?" I just realized that she was talking to me. "I'm sorry, Mom. Did you say something?"

"Yes, honey. Uncle James is talking to you and you're not answering him. Are you okay, honey?"

"Uh-yes. I-I'm okay," I stammered.

"You look pale dear, is there something wrong?" Mom rushed over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing mom, I just need to get some rest. I'm kind of light-headed."

"Okay, baby. James, can you sit here while I take Bella upstairs -"

"No, Mom. That won't be necessary. I can make it on my own."

"Guess I'll see you at dinner then, Bella" James said, smiling.

I forced myself not to faint or fall down as I trudged back upstairs to my room. A wave of nausea was hitting me hard and carrying me away with its force but I struggled against it with all my might.

_Now, you can't tell Mommy about this, right? Because then she will know that you have been a really bad girl. _

Uncle James had stayed for dinner and Mom was overjoyed. She hadn't seen her brother for years as he had been living in the east coast ever since she had married Phil and had never come for a visit. I didn't pay attention to the food or my surroundings or to their conversations. I nodded and smiled at the right times and then left right after dinner saying that I was still feeling dizzy.

The entire time there was a weird buzzing sound in my head and all the memories that I had tried repressing so hard for all these years came rushing to the surface.

I didn't know exactly what happened after I had gone into my room. I remember a feeling of numbness washing over me, and then a searing pain on my wrists, and then blood, and then Renee screaming and Emmett carrying me, and then an ambulance. I couldn't recall huge chunks of my time that night. Perhaps I passed out several times or possibly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up on a hospital bed and I groaned when it dawned on me that another appointment with Carlisle would be due soon as I realized I had cut myself the night before. This time the cutting was a little bit serious since it could have almost killed me.

I saw Alice opening the door out of the corner of my eyes. She pulled up a chair next to me and then placed her arm across my shoulders.

"How are you feeling now, Bella?"

"Fine, Alice."

"Now tell me, what exactly happened last night?"

"I don't remember. I was in my room sitting for like several hours and then something just came over me. I couldn't feel anything. I was just _numb_. I felt like I didn't exist." I was shaking violently and I felt Alice tighten her grip on my shoulders.

"I had to do something," I continued. "I had to feel, to know that I was there, to ground myself. The next thing I knew I was digging through my bathroom cabinet and then I found - I found a razor. And then I guess I slit my wrists with it, but I didn't really mean to do it. But feeling the pain really made me believe that I –I was there. That my body belonged to me." My body was trembling so hard by this time that I was afraid I was going to break into pieces.

"Ok, Bella. It's okay. You don't have to say anything more. Just lie down and get some rest, alright?" She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

I obliged by placing my head on the uncomfortable pillow.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked her.

"Renee was here all night and so she went home to get some sleep. Emmett is still here but now that you're out of danger he decided to go to work soon."

I nodded. "How long are you gonna be here?"

"I'll be here until class starts, which is in the afternoon. But I definitely won't leave you alone, Bella. Either Rose, Em or Renee will be here with you."

"Thanks Alice, it really means a lot to me," I told her, smiling weakly.

"No problem, Bella."

The room was silent for the next few minutes until she spoke again.

"So tell me," she said, grinning mischievously. "How's that superfuckhot tutor of yours doing?"

I was suddenly filled with an overwhelming emotion of guilt and embarrassment. Since I hadn't known that Edward was related to her, I had told her how I felt for him. How just the mere sight of him made my knees go weak. How an accidental brush of his fingers on my skin shot an electric current throughout my entire body. How I wanted those fingers to touch every single part of my body. How his deep green eyes made me feel lost and incoherent. How his crooked smile made me almost come in my pants.

After talking to Edward that morning, I had never told Alice that my tutor was nobody else but her brother; it would be too embarrassing to admit to her that my biggest sexual fantasy was her sibling. I would rather have Edward tell her, and I was a bit surprised that he hadn't told her yet or that she hadn't figured it out by that point.

"He's fine. How's Jazz?" I asked her, trying to change the topic.

"Oh he's doing great," she replied, her face immediately lighting up. "I'm actually meeting him right after class tonight. Oh yes, I forgot, he asked me to let him know how you were doing."

We spent some time making small talk about nothing in particular until Alice got a call from her boyfriend, Jasper.

"Sorry Bells, I've got to take this call," she said to me, looking apologetic. I waved my hand at her in a dismissive gesture and then she strode out of the room after softly closing the door behind her.

EPOV

I just got out of a long and relaxing shower when I heard my cell buzz. I checked the caller ID to see that it was Emmett.

"Hey, what's up man?"

"Edward, listen. Just wanted to tell you that my wedding got moved ahead."

"Really, why?" I was going to be the best man at Emmett and Rosalie's wedding, which was supposed to happen five months from now.

"Well, Rose's dad is scheduled to have bypass surgery, and he wants our wedding to take place before his operation. You know, in case he doesn't make it during surgery, then he won't miss his only daughter's wedding."

"I see."

"So we're having it three weeks from now." Emmett sighed.

"Wow. That's really early. I'll have to call Alice about getting me a suit. Even though I'm sure she'll be disappointed about not getting 'enough' time to find a dress for herself."

Emmett chuckled. "Your sister is hilarious. It's her brother's friend's wedding for Christ's sake, but they way she acts makes it seem like it's her own."

I laughed but stopped when I noticed that although Emmett tried to sound like he was in a light mood, he seemed to be hiding something.

"Em, is something wrong?"

"Uh – no. Nothing's wrong," he said, laughing nervously.

"Em, I know you, there is something wrong, just tell me," I said in an admonishing tone.

He sighed. "Ok, fine. I'm in the hospital right now."

"What! What happened to you? Are you okay?" I panicked. My best friend had been injured several times over the years that I had known him since he was an avid athlete, but never seriously enough to land him in the hospital.

"I'm fine, dude. Well, actually it's Bella who's here. It's nothing serious though. Last night, she just accidentally fell over a glass table and cut her arm..." I didn't hear anything that came out of Emmett's mouth after that as my head was spinning so fast I thought it would fall off my head any moment. I couldn't feel anything. I think I forgot to breathe.

"Edward! Edward, are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Em. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I just said that you don't have to worry about her. She's doing fine now."

"Oh, that's – that's good. Em, which hospital did you say you took her to?"

"Forks Community. Room 302."

"I'll be there in 10," I said before hanging up.

Somehow, I managed to put some clothes on, grab my keys and then make it to the driveway. I drove at a speed that was probably three times the limit and I wondered how I made it to the hospital because I sure as hell wasn't paying any attention to the roads. My mind was in a haze the entire time and although Emmett had assured me that she was fine, everything around me was blurry.

Right after entering the hospital, I sprinted up three flights of stairs. I knew my way around the building very well since I visited Carlisle there quite frequently. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a little pixie sitting on one of the cream-colored couches. She smiled brightly as soon as she saw me and then dashed over to where I was.

"How are you, big Bro?" She asked, hugging me tightly. "Dad is very busy now. He's in his chamber right now with one of his patients –"

"I'm not here to see Dad, Alice," I interrupted her.

"Oh." Confusion was etched across her face.

"I'm here to see Bella. I just heard about her accident from Emmett." Confusion on Alice's face was replaced by surprise now. "How do you know her? Oh, sorry that was a dumb question. You obviously know her from Emmett."

I sighed. "Alice, I really don't have time to explain. But yes, I know her from Emmett. I've actually been tutoring her for two months now."

Realization seemed to dawn on her, along with something else that I couldn't understand. However, I had no time to analyze her reaction and with a quick "later" I headed off in the direction of Room 302.

I opened the door to find a nurse attending to a very pale-looking Bella, who was lying down, her brown hair sprawled all over the white pillow underneath.

She turned her head towards the doorway and when her eyes met mine her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey, Edward." she greeted me, grinning.

"Bella," I said between heavy breaths, still panting from running up all those stairs.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine. Much better" she said, smiling shyly.

"How did this happen, Bella?"

"Well I had an-an accident. I fell and my hand fell right through the glass on a table."

I sighed inwardly. Not only was she a terrible liar, but also if she had actually had an accident, her wrists wouldn't have been the only part affected and so cleanly cut.

"Bella," I said as I slowly took a seat next to her. "I know you didn't fall over a glass table."

She dropped her head and my gaze shifted to her hands, which seemed to be trembling a bit. I lightly grazed my fingers over hers and immediately felt a tiny electric shock.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But you can always trust me. I won't judge you and I won't tell anyone else," I told her, my voice barely above a whisper.

She turned her face in the other direction and kept quiet. For I don't know long, the only sounds in the room were those of our breathing.

"I did it myself," she spoke after what seemed like centuries. "And it's not for the first time."

"Why do you that?"

"I don't know. I just can't take it anymore and then I –I don't feel anything. I feel like I don't possess my body anymore." She was still looking in the other direction as she spoke. "The feeling of pain brings me back. It gets rid of the numbness. The nothingness."

"Do you know why it happens?"

She didn't reply; she continued to stare in the direction opposite to me.

"Why did it happen last night?"

I realized that she was crying and I quickly wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay, Bella, you don't have to tell me," I said, trying to comfort her, my cheek pressed against her hair that still smelled like strawberries and freesias despite her condition.

It took her a few minutes to calm down, and then I sat down next to her again.

"Edward, can you please lock the door?"

"Why, Bella?" I asked her, puzzled.

"Because I want to talk to you in private."

I merely obliged and returned to my seat. Bella sat there for a really long time not saying anything and I was about to tell her that she could save this conversation for later when she broke the silence.

"I have never said these things to anyone besides my therapists. But for some reason, I feel that I can tell you about this," she spoke softly.

I nodded and gestured for her to go on.

"My parents were divorced when I was three years old. After moving out of my dad's house, my mom realized that she had nowhere to go. Both of her parents had died a while ago and the only family she had was her brother who was then in college. She was unemployed and poor. My dad didn't have a lot of money either and so she didn't get much out of her divorce. So she decided to move in an apartment with her younger brother and started working at two full-time jobs to make ends meet.

Since she was away basically the whole day, and in order to save money, she let her brother, Uncle James, baby-sit me instead of putting me in a day care. Uncle James was very friendly; he used to play all kinds of games with me and take me out to the zoo and the parks, etc. He used to buy me all kinds of nice toys and clothes.

I don't remember exactly when this started happening. It was so long ago and my memories from those days are fuzzy to say the least. But one day, when I got home from school and he was there, he told me that he would make me my favorite ice cream if I did something for him. The next thing I knew we were in the kitchen and he had his pants down. While he was making ice cream he told me to hold his-his _appendage_-" her face was twisted with disgust and horror and she tried to bite back a sob, "- and so I-I touched it. Then he showed me that I had to wrap my hands around it and then rub it up and down. I just did as he told me. Somehow I knew that what he was making me do was wrong but I kept on doing it." She was breathing very rapidly and I rubbed her back in small circles in an attempt to sooth her pain and horror. "From then on, almost every time he had a chance to be alone with me, he would do something - like squeeze my butt or brush against my underwear. One day he even asked me to-to lick him." Bella was shaking violently and I tightly wrapped my arms around her although what I wanted to do was hunt that motherfucker down and tear him apart. "He continued to molest me for several years, and I always felt like I was so filthy. I always thought it was my fault." She broke down at this point and I held her firmly against my chest.

"It was never your fault, Bella. You know that right?" I said softly, trying to control the rage inside me.

"I understood that later when I was a bit more grown up," she spoke, after her uncontrollable sobs had died down a little. "A year after Renee started dating Phil, she and I moved in with him. Shortly afterwards, James moved to the east coast for his new job. He hadn't visited in all these years, until yes-yesterday."

I gently pushed her away from me to look at her face. "Is that why you ended up here?" I was seething with so much fury by now that a red haze seemed to envelop me.

"Well," she said, looking down, "I guess I was really shocked and upset when he showed up. I couldn't take it anymore and then I started feeling all numb and then …" she trailed off.

"Bella, why didn't you tell Renee about this?"

"I can _never_ tell her what happened, Edward. She really loves her brother and she trusted him with me. She won't be able to take this. She will be so devastated she'll probably end up in the hospital."

"Bella, you've got to tell your family about him. I would personally want to dismember him but at _least_ the police should know and arrest him. You can't let that motherfucker get away with this," I spoke through clenched teeth.

Just at that moment, somebody knocked on the door. I reluctantly let Bella go and opened to find a nurse waiting.

"Excuse me, but can you please not lock the door again?" She barked out.

I was generally a polite person but at that moment I couldn't take it any more. I simply glared at her and returned to my seat next to Bella.

**So what do you folks think? Let me know through reviews!!!**


End file.
